Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flashlights and related accessories; and more particularly, to a wrist band having an integrated flashlight housing that is rotatable for projecting a beam of the flashlight in one of many orientations relative to the band.
Description of the Related Art
Flashlights are well known and used in the art to provide light necessary for vision in low-light environments. Generally, flashlights provide a handle for a user to hold when using the light, allowing the user to point the flashlight in any direction to project light to dark, or otherwise unlit areas.
A major problem with standard flashlights is a requirement for a user to hold a handle, thereby limiting the user to having only one free hand, which can be an issue when working in tight spaces or performing actions which require the use of both hands.
While a myriad of flashlights and flashlight holders are widely known, and collectively form a very crowded art, there remains a need for new flashlight holding devices that will provide quick access and use for individual users and professionals alike, such as car mechanics and engineers, among others. Mechanical activities tend to be rigorous, requiring equipment to be readily available and efficiently accessed for use by the user. Thus, there is a need in the art for a flashlight holder with various features to benefit one who works with two hands and in narrow dark spaces. These and other problems will become apparent to one having the ordinary level of skill in the art upon a thorough review of the instant disclosure.